Ruby's boyfriend Gold
by goldengirl8907
Summary: short fluffs about ruby and gold. yaoi, don't read this if you don't like boy\boy


me: ...i like pie...oh, and this is just going to be a bunch of one shots. so yeah... oh and there will be more chapters besides this.

disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon!

1) poking

...poke...poke-poke...poke. ruby sighed as gold continued to poke his hat. " why are you doing that!? " ruby finally asked. " its just... so odd looking, i cant help it. " gold said still poking the hat. ruby sighed again and tried to think of a way to make gold stop. suddenly ruby stood up and faced gold. " ruby what are you- " ruby leaned down and gave gold a quick kiss then walked away. gold sat there stunned. " w-wait! you like me?! ruby! ruby! i like you too! you cant just kiss me and run away! ruby! " gold yelled. ruby sighed. " i think i just made it worse... "

2) hugz

" ugh. " " whats wrong? " " you know whats wrong! " ruby yelled as he struggled to get out of gold's arms. gold pulled him in harder. " im not letting you go if that's what your implying. " gold said grinning. " and why not!? " " because... you always run away from me. i know im annoying but... i want to be with you. " gold said. ruby looked up at him and saw gold was on the verge of crying. " hey! " ruby yelled. " huh? " gold said looking ruby in the eye. " you are annoying. annoying as fuck but- " ruby kissed him. " i like you anyway maybe even- " " love? " " maybe. its too soon to say. " " it doesn't mater. " gold pulled ruby in even tighter. " cause i love you, and i know you'll love me too. " " didn't know you could be so sensitive. " ruby laughed. gold smiled. " your the only one who ive let see me like this. "

3) kissing on the bed.

ruby moaned as gold stuck his tongue in his mouth. gold smirked in the kiss and ran his tongue all over ruby's as he moved his hand up ruby's shirt. ruby broke the kiss. " and what do you think your doing? " ruby asked eyebrows narrowed. gold smiled. " kissin you. " " then why is your hand up my shirt? " gold smiled and ran his thumb across ruby's nipple causing him to blush. " look gold, im not ready for that yet. " " im just feeling your chest. " " i don't like it. " " then why are you blushing? " " gold. " " alright sorry... still wanna kiss? " " no. " " please? " " ...fine. " they leaned in again and the door burst open. " ruby! i know you took my hair brush where is it! you stupid prissy bo- " may stopped talking when she saw the two boys leaning into each other. " i-i um... have fun! " may said as she slammed the door shut and ran away.

4) food

gold and ruby sat down at there table and ordered. " welcome to oshawott hop, would you like to order? " the blue hair waitress asked. " dawn? " ruby asked. " shut up! my dad cut me off and i need money. now order. " dawn said quickly. " someones upset. okay i want the triple bacon cheese burger with fries. " gold said grinning. " and ill have the small salad. no dressing. " " okay ill go ring you up. " dawn said, then walked away. " seriously? " gold asked. " what? " ruby asked. " a salad with no dressing. are you tring to starve your self? " ruby stuck his tongue out. " says the one who ordered a gigantic burger. you gonna die of a heart attack. " ruby said. " but i burn it off, you really should eat more ruby. i mean your like 10 pounds under weight. " " i refuse. " " ruby~ " gold whined. " gold~ " ruby whined back. " alright how about we make a deal. " " a deal? " " ill eat heather if you eat more. " " ...alright fine. " " yay! " gold said as he hugged ruby. " NO PDA! " dawn yelled.

5) sleep

beep...beep...beep. " ugh. " ruby groaned as he picked his phone. " hello? " " hey babe. " " why the hell are you calling me in 2 in the morning! " " i don't know. " " gold, " " yeah. " " im hanging up. " " wait no! the truth is... i stayed up all night thinking about you. i was trying to hold off on calling you until tomorrow but i couldn't take it anymore. " ruby sighed. " your lucky i love you. " ruby said. " you love me? " ruby blushed. " go to sleep! " " i will, night. love you. " " i...love you too. good night.

me: huh, that was fun!


End file.
